Soul Recognition
by snowbunnie13
Summary: Last in the Soul Equilibrium series. "STAND UP!" She ordered, pretending to be a coach or drill sergeant. "This is not how an Evans acts! We act tough and cool at all times!"


Soul Recognition

Three mini stories! And when I say mini, I also mean family stories!

Part one: drawing

"Daddy! Daddy! Lookie what I drew! It's Mama's soul!" A little white-haired girl presented a crayon drawing of an orange soul with wings. "It has angel wings!"

"That's _beautiful, _Georgia."Her father responded, knowing the owner of said soul was listening.

"And that's yours next to Mama's! And that's me, and that's Athena, and that's the baby! I don't know what it looks like so I made it up."

"Well you're turning out to be a fine artist. Now where's your sister? Mama called me at work that I needed to talk to her. _Athena_?"

"Hey, Daddy." The older sister, blonde and looking guilty, appeared. She was hiding her left arm.

"What happened."

The girl reluctantly showed her father her arm, which had been transformed into a small blade. It was pretty early for her to begin partially transforming, but she had so much weapon blood in her genes that it almost made sense.

"You're gonna be such a pretty scythe. Black and red, just like me!"

"Is being pretty cool, Daddy?"

"'Course. And you three are the prettiest and coolest girls in the world!" The tall man gathered up his two daughters and their mother for a group hug. "My family is the coolest."

"What'd you do at work today, Soul?" The mother asked when everyone pulled away.

"Sit around and annoy Kid and Black*Star. Just like I do every day."

"I still can't believe you get paid to do nothing. Shouldn't you be going on deathscythe missions?"

"Can't. Need you there, Maka."

"Just testin' ya." Maka gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "Will you please, please, please cook me some macaroni and cheese?" She pleaded, sitting back down on the couch.

"Anything for m'lady and Picky Eater."

"You're _still _calling him that? You better not nickname him that when he's born." She leered.

"And you're _still _sure he's a boy."

"_Where's that cheese?"_

Part two: cousins

It was Thanksgiving at the Evans' haunted house in the outskirts of Las Vegas. Soul, Maka, and their three children rang the doorbell. They were a little chaotic; Maka was adjusting the shirt of their youngest child, a boy, and their daughters, eleven and nine, were running around in circles, loving their new dresses. Soul reprimanded them as the door was opened and they came inside.

On holidays, the house did not look as spooky. Soul's mother always insisted on decorations, especially today when her two sons and their families would be joining them for dinner. She cooked the dinner herself.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Wes." Soul gave his parents an informal greeting. Now that he had patched up his relationship with them, he felt perfectly fine coming to their Thanksgiving party. Well, he still hated parties, but he'd rather go to this one than the huge one Kid was throwing at Shibusen. Maka was also mad at Black*Star for some reason, and Soul sensed that a fight might ruin the event.

Variations of 'it's great to see you!' and 'happy Thanksgiving' were exchanged, and suddenly a white-haired boy was jumping up and down in excitement, running towards Soul and Maka.

"Devon, remember your manners!"

"But I gotta show Uncle Soul!" The boy raised his right arm and after a few seconds of concentration, transformed it into a blade. It didn't stay very long. "Can you help me keep it longer?"

"K. Tell me, what do you think about when you make it change?"

"Winning. It used to transform when I would beat Dad at cards."

"You must remember what that feels like. Then the blade will stay. Try again."

The advice worked; the scythe-arm stayed for a minute or so. Soul said to his smiling nephew, "Good job. Why don't you practice with Athena?" The boy left to go find his cousin. Soul saw them comparing their scythes to each other. The female's blade had less red on it, he noticed.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous, brother?"

"Aw, don't worry, Wes. They can only transform their arms and fingers."

"So. Athena is a weapon, but what about the others?"

"Georgia is an exorcist, like her namesake. Well, we were going to name her that anyway. Will's a meister. But he looks just like me!"

Part three: first day

Two boys looked up at the famous steps leading up to Shibusen. It was their second year, but the first day of classes was still intimidating.

"Evans, you ready?"

"I don't know, Matt, are _you _ready?" Matt's plain, brown hair and eyes were shadowed by his sickle's white hair and red eyes. He was a very quiet character, but one small insult from Devon revealed his vicious alter ego. Occasionally during battles Devon would have to yell out insults to get his partner moving again.

Upstairs waiting for them were two other members of their little team, Athena, Devon's cousin, and her meister, Felicity. Felicity's long, red curls and girly nature contrasted greatly with her weapon, Athena. The scythe mussed up her blonde pixie cut nervously. She wasn't used to it yet; she had rebelliously taken a scythe up to her hair only yesterday. She was tired of having her father and grandfather putting it up in pigtails. She knew she looked exactly like her mother but that didn't mean she liked her hair to look _just like her mother's when she was in school! _

Thankfully, her dad's actions only mimicked her grandfather's when it came to her hair. Her grandfather would always gush over how much she looked like her mother and her grandmother as well.

Felicity's bright smile lit up her face when she saw Devon and Matt. Well, mostly Devon, because Matt's constant nosebleeds drove her crazy.

"It's great to see you!" Felicity squealed, hugging both of them. Matt's hug was obviously shorter, in an attempt to not have explosive blood. It failed.

"Matt! You're embarrassing yourself!" The scythe meister scolded. "Why do I even bother with you?"

He was aware that Felicity didn't like him that much, but in a first attempt to bond with his sickle, Matt revealed a crush on the red-head.

This may or may not have been because of the big-breasted Felicity's tendency to jump up and down uncontrollably and fascination with v-necked tops. "Aren't you _excited?"_

"Yes!" Athena smiled, showing off her sharp teeth, the only human trait she received from her father. Otherwise, in weapon form, she looked a lot like her grandfather, except for her father's zig-zags. She didn't remind resembling them in this way; they were both very powerful, and she admired them for that reason.

"Hi, Athena. I like your hair." A tall boy with auburn hair crept up behind them.

"A-Aaron. Umm. Hi. Thanks…" The scythe blushed red at the sight of the demon rifle. She felt a stab in her ribs; her meister was nudging her with her elbow.

"_Say something." _

"Aaron! How was your summer?" She blurted.

"It was great! I went hunting with my dad; we were trying to see how a demon weapon like me compares to him and a hunk 'a metal. I won, of course!" He laughed loudly, and the female scythe giggled with him. "Probably would have done better if Ophelia was with me though."

Said meister was tapping her feet by the door, shouting that they needed to hurry up and that classes were starting up soon. She twisted her pink highlights around her finger impatiently. Athena watched her do this with great envy; Ophelia was very beautiful, and now here she was, with short hair…she could never compete.

"We're coming!" Aaron yelled back, already on the move.

…

"See! That wasn't so bad!" Felicity said to Athena when they took their seats in the classroom and the others were out of earshot. "You talked to him!"

Athena groaned and hid her face against the desk. "He still likes Ophelia better than me though! He'll never like a tomboy like me…"

"_Evans!" _the teacher called.

"Here!" Athena said absent-mindedly.

"_Evans!" _

"Here!" Devon said from across the room. How annoying it was to have two Evans's in one class!

"Athena, like I've been saying, he probably acts like that because she's his meister. And I know you're gonna say, 'but look at my parents; look at how they ended up!' but Ophelia's not your mother and Aaron's not your dad. Trust me, Ophelia's _nothing _like your mom in meister class!"

"Really?"

"Yup! In fact, I think she's a little afraid of your mom! Now I probably shouldn't be telling you this because we shouldn't be trash-talking our team members, but sometimes she whines that Mrs. Evans goes easy on me and Matt 'cause we're scythe meisters too. But it's the opposite! She works us _extra _hard." Felicity slumped down further in her seat. "I am _so _glad I don't have meister's class today."

"Thanks, Felicity." Her meister and best friend always knew how to cheer her up. Likewise, Athena was always willing to glare at Matt for drooling over Felicity. If things got really out of hand, she might bare a fang, but this action did not faze Matt anymore, him also having a weapon with sharp teeth.

Hell, everyone was used to it by now.

…

"Stop looking at him, Fel. I _told _you, Kunai's bad news!"

"But Athenaaaa! He's so cool! He has multiple weapon forms!"

"So we've been told a hundred million times. All he cares about is making himself look good, just like his father."

Kunai Star was a tall boy with spiky hair. Athena had been around him for _way _too long, because his parents were friends with her parents. Of course, Felicity was jealous, and would always jump at the chance to come over if the Star family were going to be there. At least Athena would have someone to hang out with other than her sister and brother.

But, ugh! He was a pain in the neck! He might have inherited the weapon forms of his mother, along with a new one, but he acted just like his father. How annoying!

The teacher must have shot Felicity a look, because she stopped admiring the boy. Instead, her gaze wandered off into the trees surrounding their training field.

"She's here again." Felicity said quietly to her weapon as she performed her warm-up exercises. "Over there, by the tree."

"Really? Damn it; can she _stop_ bothering me?" Athena frowned as she stretched out her arms. "Go _away, _Georgia!" She yelled, causing the girl by the tree to run back to the school.

"Hey, she's your sister. There's no need for you to yell like that." Felicity scolded, holding out her hand so Athena could transform. "She's just admiring her older sibling, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know, but does she have to follow me _everywhere_?"

The pair started out with slow movements so that they could still chat when the teachers weren't paying attention. Not that they were the only ones talking; it was only a matter of which partners were talking about battle and which were merely gossiping.

"Look, first years have lunch right now. Firsties have a week before us to get used to everything, so she's still feeling a little lost. Worse off, she's not a weapon or a meister, so she doesn't have at least _one _person to talk to or sit with. She's only here for Soul Theory and Basic Resonation for her exorcism training, right? It's tough for her."

The weapon pouted, knowing she was right. Her younger sister Georgia had only received the exorcism gene. She was taking those two classes at school, along with normal academics, of course. Georgia was named after their great-grandmother, who had shared the same power. As for looks…well, it was no doubt that the two sisters were related, but where her brown eyes came from would forever remain a mystery.

"Cover for me, will you?" Athena slipped out of her meister's grip and ran after her sibling, taking the hidden route through the trees. She found her target sitting with her knees tucked into her chest, back against the brick of the school. She was crying, so Athena felt very guilty as she approached.

"Go away." Georgia sobbed. "You told me to go away. So now you go away."

"I'm sorry." Athena apologized. "I am, truly! It's just that you should be hanging out with people in your class and making friends and stuff."

The younger sister raised her face. "But they're not really my classmates. I don't belong there. I'm not a meister like Mama or a weapon like you."

"But you're special! You have this great power that nobody else here has!"

"Nobody else." Georgia said and tucked her knees back in. "I can't make friends. They're all paired up and I'm not."

Athena frowned. She did not like seeing her sister acting so depressed. So, she figured, it was time for a pep talk. "STAND UP!" She ordered, pretending to be a coach or drill sergeant. "This is not how an Evans acts! We act tough and cool at all times! Dont'cha wanna live up to Mama, and Papa, and me and cousin Devie? You also have to give an example to Will!"

"Yes…"

"So what are ya gonna do?"

"Act tough and cool?"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"ACT TOUGH AND COOL, SIR!" She saluted.

"That's right. Now, come inside with me before lunch is over. We're going to socialize." The sisters walked inside to the cafeteria, where all of the other first years were eating, either paired off into meister-weapons or occasionally a group. Athena immediately spotted two girls in the corner table and forced her companion to come with her.

"But, Thena, what if they don't like me?"

"Thena" ignored her question and faced the two girls. "Hi! I'm Athena Evans and this is my sister Georgia. Can she sit with you guys?"

"Of course!" One of them smiled. "Are you a weapon or a meister? Where's your partner?"

"Neither…I'm an exorcist, so I don't really have a partner…"

"That sounds really cool! You have to tell us all about it!"

The three smiled at each other as Athena left proudly, work done. She knew she was probably going to be in trouble when she got back for skipping training and would possibly get Felicity in trouble as well, but she'd understand the detention was for a good cause. But, luck was on her side, and nobody seemed to notice her absence. Her partner smiled. It was going to be a great year.

~THE END~

Author's note: Phew! There you are people: the epilogue of the Soul Equilibrium series. It's finally over! I congratulate you for making it this far and sticking with me 'till the end. Yeah. It's the end. Sad, I know. I wanted to try my hand at a next gen, but I'm not going any farther than that for Athena, Devon, and the rest of their team. I got the idea for them last summer when I met some cousins I never knew I had. Shocking! Unfortunately, they aren't anime fans like I am…some people aren't just cool enough. They wondered why every Sunday night I'd be in the guest room for an hour. The answer? New episodes of anime! Of course, I also watched Soul Eater. Oh yes, I can't survive a measly month without streaming anime or reading scanlations of manga…Speaking of, I can hardly wait a WHOLE FREAKING MONTH for new Soul Eater chapters to come out! When they do, I go all hyper-mode and start looking for Soma ship-teasing. (It's like strip-teasing but instead it's just allusions that two characters are together) (It's the problem with shounen anime / manga's) It's everywhere, I tell you! Ah, I'm going to shut up now. Hope you enjoyed and as always, SOMA FOREVER! =3


End file.
